


Lift

by Illusion_and_Dream



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Band fans, F/M, Humor, Mistaken Identity, about an actual lift/elevator, nothing to do with the song 'Lift'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_and_Dream/pseuds/Illusion_and_Dream
Summary: Is he the one with the make-up? I don’t recognise him. Why does he need all that make-up? - the conversation about Jani went on without him, so he decided to join in.
Relationships: Jani Snellman/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Lift

As Jani was approaching the lift, he noticed two persons were already waiting for it. A granny and her granddaughter, he presumed. The little girl could be six or seven, and the granny could be in her sixties. He nodded quickly, but the two kept staring at him after the nod. 

Granny, I know him! He’s on TV! Mummy and Daddy watch them every day! - the little girl was excited, the words gushing out. The granny still looked at Jani, even more interested than before. Jani smiled.  


Is he the one with the make-up? I don’t recognise him. Why does he need all that make-up? - the conversation about Jani went on without him, so he decided to join in.  


No, I play cello, and guitar. 

The lift door opened and they went in, Jani being the last to enter. The girl and the lady stood at the back, and Jani stood aside, next to the older woman. 

Guitar? Are you the dark-haired player? - Granny wasn’t taking her eyes of him, when he comes to think of it.  


No, that’s Jaska… never mind.  


Daddy really likes you – The girl continued. - Wonderful, Daddy really likes me, Jani thought to himself. How about Mummy?  


You’re such a handsome young man. You don’t need any make-up – the old lady said. Did she just come a bit closer? She definitely did.  


Ha. I don’t put on make-up…  


Why do you wear these clothes? A handsome young man should be in a suit – The moment the woman started talking, her hand moved to Jani. He didn’t flinch, thinking it would stop on his arm, but the hand had another trajectory. It unmistakably landed below his back by the time she said the word ‘suit’.  


Ok, this is as far as it goes – he said momentarily taking a step to the door. However, the lift was narrow, and, technically, he was still within a grasp of Granny’s hand. She had a predatory look in her eyes. The girl was looking at him, too, with a completely different look, the look full of honest awe. She didn’t realise her Granny’s type of interest in the band member.  


What’s taking it so long? - Jani thought, ready to sprint through the door the moment it opens.  


My late husband was about your size. I have his best suits. You can come round, see if there’s - Jani was literally saved by the bell of the lift door opening - anything you like… - Yeah, sure will – Jani replied from halfway across the corridor.  


Do they all live in his building? He sincerely hoped there will be no more of such close encounters with that woman in the lift.


End file.
